


Bejeweled

by twilight_shades



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it: s01e15 Destiny, Jewelry, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e17 Aruba, Role-Playing Game, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_shades/pseuds/twilight_shades
Summary: Ray is surprised and awestruck by the sight of an adorned Leonard.





	Bejeweled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own. Complete fiction.

Ray is tired. Beyond tired, even. His general cheer has worn out and all he wants to do is leave. But, no, they are trapped in this virtual role-playing game. It wouldn’t be so bad if the rest of the crew didn’t seem sort of stuck in the roles they had ended up in. Ray might even think it was fun otherwise. Only every time they get to the library, Nate has to read and inevitably one the books is booby-trapped, so he’s out until the game is restarted. Same with Sara and fighting ninjas, except one is super-powered, not booby-trapped. So, they steadily lose teammates as they move through the levels, and Ray has played through two levels alone three times now. If he can complete all the levels, he’s pretty sure it will stop resetting to the beginning.

Ray finally makes it to the castle. Hopefully this is the last level. He wanders around and finds a medallion and some sort of crystal. But he can’t find what he’s supposed to play. He goes up and down the hallways and at last comes to a door he hasn’t explored yet. He opens the door, walks in, and stops short. Most of the castle had been pretty bare, but this room, a bedroom, is sumptuous. There is rich purple velvet adorning the walls, white fur rugs covering the floor, and deep blue silks swathing the enormous bed. Some part of Ray’s brain catalogues all of that while the rest just pays attention to the man draped on the bed. The man is covered in jewels, mostly diamonds and pearls, with sapphires and lapis lazuli dotted throughout. The way they move, they seem attached to some sort of cloth rather than the skin that it looked like at first glance, but the cloth must be transparent because Ray can see a lot of skin. Ray is racking his brain, trying to remember imagining this, because this man _has_ to be pulled from his mind. But seriously, the man looks amazing. “Wow,” Ray breathes, not meaning to say it aloud.

“Why thank you, Raymond. Took you long enough,” the man says.

Ray breathes in sharply. He even sounds like Leonard.

“Really, Raymond, despite your first reaction, I’d say you aren’t that happy to see me,” the man drawls.

“I am!” Ray blurts. “I mean, it’s really good to see you, especially looking so, uh, you know, dazzling. Except, except this isn’t fair. You’re gone. You died. You sacrificed yourself where I was supposed to. And it’s not fair that this game is using the image of you as one of the characters.” Ray looks at the character on the bed wearing Leonard Snart’s face and says sadly, “I would be really happy to see the real Leonard Snart, but you aren’t him.”

The man straightens up a bit and leans forward. “Okay, first, Boy Scout, it was for Mick. Second, I didn’t actually die. I’m a little hazy on the inner workings of time, but between the Vanishing Point being outside of time and the Oculus, which was controlling time, exploding, it apparently just kept happening, but never quite… happened. I think.” The man frowns and shrugs a little. “Anyway, Thawne showed up and tried to get me to do… something, I don’t know, I wasn’t listening to his monologue and I snuck away. After which he kidnapped an earlier me who had no idea about speedsters, brainwashed and manipulated that sucker and I’m sure you remember what happened next. By the way, that memory thing didn’t completely work, got all those memories at once – that was fun. But I was stuck in the time Thawne had taken me to. I got back to the present. Maybe. Not entirely clear on when that is, now. Spent some time with my sister. Then when I tried to contact the Waverider, the ‘Gamemaster’ caught me up in this.”

Ray’s mind is whirling. “Gamemaster? Thawne? What? Wait. Geez, Ray, is this just your mind trying to make up a plausible reason for why Leonard could be here?” Ray looks at the man closely. “Or could that be true?”

The man raises an eyebrow. “You think I’m a construct of your mind, Raymond? Here, dressed like this? Interesting. We’ll come back to that later. So, I need to tell you something that _you_ wouldn’t come up with, but that proves that I’m the real me?”

“Can you do that?” Ray asks eagerly.

The man regards Ray for a moment and then he nods slightly and his expression goes flat. “I was surprised when everyone bought that I would just off Mick, but then I realized what a low opinion you all had, of both him and me. So, then I had to wonder why would any of you still work with me if you believed me capable of just casually killing off my friend and partner of thirty years. And I decided that almost every one of you were at least a little self-sabotaging, if not self-destructive. Jax was the only one who had a somewhat normal reaction.”

Ray opens his mouth to refute that, but pauses and thinks that maybe there’s a little truth to that. But it’s not something he would have come up with on his own, which means, which means… “Oh my God! You’re real! And you’re here! And you’re not dead! Wait, you’re not dead, right?”

The man, _Leonard_ , rolls his eyes.

Ray rushes to him and hauls him into an embrace. Leonard is stiff and still in Ray’s arms and Ray remembers that, though Leonard can be very tactile sometimes, he generally doesn’t appreciate people touching him without any warning. “Sorry, sorry! I should let you go,” Ray says, slightly muffled by Leonard’s shoulder. But Ray can’t quite bring himself to, yet. It’s like he thinks Leonard will disappear if he lets go. Which he maybe, sort of, does. Leonard goes a little less tense and even pats Ray on the back, once. Ray finally, reluctantly, pulls away, trying to surreptitiously wipe his stinging eyes.

Leonard settles back on the bed pulling his dignity back around him like a ruffled cat. “Now that we’ve established that I’m real, can you just win this thing and get us out of here?”

“Are you sure you’ll, um, get out if I do?” Ray asks hesitantly.

Leonard tilts his head back and forth in a contemplative manner. “Sure? No. Reasonably confident? Yes. I want some real food.” He looks down at himself, plucking at the fabric on his chest, grimacing. “And some real clothes.”

“Really? Because you look, you know, well, magnificent.”

Leonard peers at him. “Like me draped in jewels, Raymond?”

“Well, yeah.”

Leonard considers that for a moment, steepling his fingers together. “Well, we can revisit that later. Now, go fight some trolls.” He hands over a shining sword that wasn’t there before. “And, Raymond?”

“Yes?” Ray says absently, studying the sword, even though a good chunk of his attention is on what ‘later’ might entail.

“ _Win_ ,” Leonard says fiercely.

Ray looks up at him, nods, and goes off to fight trolls.

~~~

Ray wins. He’s maybe not going to tell anyone that the decisive blow came about because he tripped. The game world ripples around him. And his teammates are there, in a cavernous room, most of them blinking, like they just woke up. Ray looks around wildly, hoping. From behind him comes a slow clapping. He spins in place and it’s Leonard, he’s really there, leaning against the wall.

Leonard stops clapping and pushes himself off the wall. He smirks and gestures at himself. “Really here.”

“You are! You’re real. And other people can see you,” Ray says and pauses, turning his head to check and yes, everyone else is looking at Leonard with expressions of surprise and wariness. “You’re back.” Ray looks him up and down, taking him in. He’s no longer draped in jewels, wearing something similar to what he was the last time Ray saw him before the Oculus. He looks good, but Ray’s a little disappointed, the outfit from the game had looked really amazing on Leonard. Ray finally meets Leonard’s amused eyes and is pretty sure Leonard knows exactly what he was thinking about.

Suddenly, everyone else starts talking. And asking questions. And there’s a lot of explaining to do.

~~~

Ray thinks of himself as a pretty happy-go-lucky guy (if, apparently, maybe a little self-destructive), but after about the fourth go-around of questions and answers, he’s about ready to throw the mother of all tantrums. Just, he’s tired, he’s been fighting for hours and he wants a shower and his bed (and possibly some time alone to think about Leonard covered in gems). 

Leonard has sort of arrayed himself on a seat on the Waverider, watching everyone. He’d stopped answering questions after the second set when they’d moved to the Waverider and Gideon had confirmed that he was the Leonard Snart he said he was. Mick is sitting near him, poking Leonard every few minutes, Leonard letting him. “Mick!” Leonard finally snaps after one too many pokes.

Mick smiles. “Good to have you back, Boss.” He gets up and wanders out of the room.

Leonard sits up and says, “I think we’re done, c’mon Raymond.” He stands and gestures Ray up.

Ray stands, too, a little unsure where he’s supposed to be going, but willing to go.

Nate says, “But-“

“Gideon, have you been recording?” Leonard asks.

“Of course, Mr. Snart.”

“Right, well, can you play back any of Raymond’s answers if anyone wants to ask the same questions _again_?”

“Certainly,” Gideon answers smartly.

“Let’s go, Raymond,” Leonard says and stalks off.

Ray shrugs at the rest of his teammates and follows Leonard.

Leonard stops by the door to Ray’s room. Leonard looks at Ray and then the door until Ray realizes he’s waiting for Ray. Ray enters him room with Leonard behind him. Ray looks at Leonard questioningly.

“It’s later,” Leonard says.

“I guess you have questions,” Ray says.

“I think we’ve both had enough of questions,” Leonard says and pulls something from the pocket of his jacket and tosses it to Ray.

Ray fumbles, but just manages to keep from dropping it. It’s a pouch. He looks at Leonard, Leonard just looks back. So, he opens it. And inside there’s a bunch of jewelry – pearl necklaces, diamond necklaces, rings with sapphires and opals, bracelets with amethysts, and several more. He looks up at Leonard again, this time in confusion.

“Like I said, it’s later,” Leonard says. “Time to revisit what appealed to you.”

Ray sputters as he realizes what Leonard must mean. “Really? Like, you’ll put these on? For me? Seriously?”

Leonard looks at him thoughtfully. “I thought you might like to put them on me yourself, but if you’d rather…” He reaches for the pouch.

Ray almost reflexively pulls it into his chest. “No, I would. Like to. If that’s on the table.”

Leonard inclines his head.

“And, um, could I undress you, too?”

Leonard arches an eyebrow, looking mildly surprised. And then with a flourish of those long-fingered hands he gestures to himself in acquiescence.

Ray sets down the pouch on a table and goes over to Leonard. Ray goes around behind him and catches the sides of the front of the jacket and slides it off Leonard’s arms. He sets the jacket to the side and comes around in front of and maneuvers him slowly back towards the bed, until the backs of his legs are against it. Leonard sits without prompting and Ray kneels down to take off his boots and socks. Then as Ray goes to pull off Leonard’s shirt, Leonard murmurs something about Ray getting more interested while Leonard was gone.

Ray answers distractedly. “I was always interested.”

Leonard smirks. “Good to know, Raymond, but what I said was ‘you got more _interesting_ ’.”

“Oh. Well, if it got me here, then, go me.” Ray takes off Leonard’s shirt and puts it aside.

Leonard looks up at him, his eyes bright with amusement, on the edge of a laugh.

“You don’t need them, you know,” Ray says. “The jewels, I mean. You… you sparkle and shine, even without them.”

“That’s very sweet, Raymond, but if you could go back to what you were doing, that would be good.”

Ray quickly rids Leonard of his pants and underwear. Then Ray pulls back and just looks for a few minutes. When he meets Leonard’s eyes, he can’t quite figure out the expression in them. He reaches for the pouch and pulls the jewelry out, taking his time laying the pieces out against Leonard’s skin, choosing which ones look best. Ray idly wonders when and where Leonard got all of them, but dismisses it as not important right now. Ray ends up using six necklaces and six bracelets on various limbs plus two necklaces around Leonard’s neck and all twelve rings on his fingers. If anything, Ray thinks it looks even better than in the game. He might be biased.

“Now that you have me all decorated, what _are_ you going to do with me, Raymond?” Leonard asks slyly.

“Admire you?” Ray asks tentatively.

“And?”

Ray’s not sure what Leonard’s trying to hint. Surely, he doesn’t mean what Ray thinks he seems to be trying to suggest. Leonard’s smart and funny and gorgeous and Ray’s just, well, Ray. Just the fact that Leonard seems to want Ray to give Leonard the attention he deserves is incredible. “And…?”

“So help me, Raymond, if you don’t touch me now, I will freeze something important to you,” Leonard says dangerously.

“Oh, I didn’t think you would want me to, I mean, I wouldn’t assume that-“

“Raymond.”

“Yes?”

“Touch me.”

“Okay.” Ray does touch him. Reverently. Trying to show Leonard how much of a jewel Ray thinks Leonard is. Ray uses everything he’s ever learned about pleasing another person in bed. And when Leonard comes, Ray comes too, just from the look on his face.

~~~

Ray is surprised, but thrilled that Leonard stays there, lying on the bed, when Ray settles himself down next to him.

“Raymond,” Leonard says after a few moments.

“Hmm?” Ray asks, on the edge of sleep.

“You shine pretty bright, yourself.”

Ray feels a warmth well up in his chest. “Would you steal me, if you could?”

“Haven’t I already?”

“I came willingly.”

“Oh, yes, you did. _Come._ Very willingly. But, I meant, didn’t I slip into somewhere I wasn’t supposed to be?” Leonard asks, reaching up and tapping a finger lightly on Ray’s head twice. “Didn’t I unlock something you had locked up tight? Aren’t you some place you never thought you’d be?”

“I guess I am. You’re a really good thief,” Ray says ruefully as he touches his chest without meaning to.

“You know, Raymond, there are some things that I took years ago that I still have. Ones that are valuable, that I could have easily moved. I could have gotten a lot for them and I didn’t, even during lean times.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Sometimes, I want to keep what I take.”

“Oh.” Ray falls asleep with a smile on his face.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any typos or if the format is messed up or if you think I need any tags.


End file.
